mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cruzadas da Cutie Mark
|Número = 18 (109) |Estreia EUA = 10 de Outubro de 2015 |Estreia BR = 31 de Maio de 2016 |Roteirista = Amy Keating Rogers |Storyboard = Cory Toomey e Dave Wiehe |song(s) = Vamos Deixar Nossa Marca (Prelúdio) O Voto A Pônei que Eu Quero Ser A Luz que Brilha da Sua Cutie Mark A Pônei que Eu Quero Ser (Reprise) Vamos Deixar Nossa Marca (Principal) |vídeobr = Cruzadas da Cutie Mark |vídeolen = Crusaders of the Lost Mark |Anterior = O Clube das Irmãs de Casco |Próximo = A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia }} Cruzadas da Cutie Mark é o décimo oitavo episódio da quinta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o centésimo nono episódio em geral. O título original é uma referência ao filme ''Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida''. Nesse episódio, as Cutie Mark Crusaders inesperadamente se veem ajudando Diamond Tiara quando Pipsqueak concorre para presidente da turma. É o primeiro episódio apresentando as Cutie Mark Crusaders com suas cutie marks. É também o terceiro episódio musical após A Cura do Mistério Mágico e Orgulhosa Pinkie.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento e produção A cena de abertura do episódio originalmente incluía um diálogo rimado que recapitulava as tentativas das Crusaders em conseguir suas cutie marks, mas foi cortada devido ao tempo. Mesmo o compositor William Anderson sendo creditado como o responsável pelos efeitos sonoros do episódio, o compositor Daniel Ingram comentou no Twitter que ele ajudou nos efeitos para esse episódio. Resumo Prólogo O episódio começa no clube das Cutie Mark Crusaders, a imagem mostra uma folha cheia de desenhos riscados enquanto Apple Bloom diz as Crusaders que elas têm de voltar a tentar ganhar suas cutie marks e pergunta se as potras tem alguma sugestão, mas Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo afirmam estarem sem ideias, Apple Bloom diz as amigas que elas podem fazer melhor do que aquilo e começa a cantar. thumb Nessa hora, Pipsqueak entra no clube e pede socorro as Crusaders, Apple Bloom pergunta ao potro sobre qual é o problema e Pip explica que ele está concorrendo a presidente da turma e que esperava que as três potras pudessem ser suas assistentes de campanha, Apple Bloom exclama para as amigas que elas nunca tentaram ganhar suas cutie marks como assistentes de campanha, as outras Crusaders concordam e tocam suas patas, Pip tenta tocar as patas das Crusaders, mas não consegue até Sweetie Belle usar sua mágica para levantá-lo. Vote em Pip thumb|left Na escola, as Crusaders improvisam um palanque para Pipsqueak e Apple Bloom pergunta ao potro em voz alta sobre o que ele fará quando for eleito presidente da turma, Pip explica, enquanto os potros se aproximam, que o playground está um pouco destruído devido a batalha entre Twilight Sparkle e Lorde Tirek, essa hora a corda de um dos balanços se arrebenta enquanto Pip anuncia que consertará aquilo caso seja eleito como presidente, os potros comemoram quando Diamond se aproxima afirmando ser um desperdício de dinheiro como quando Twist propôs reparar a janela que o Discórdia destruiu, afirmando que a potra apenas queria consertar a janela como uma velha janela de escola, mas que como todos votaram nela Diamond convenceu o conselho escolar a dar um visual melhor a janela, a imagem rapidamente mostra um vitral da Diamond na parede da escola enquanto Apple Bloom diz a Pip, em voz baixa, não ter sido um problema para Diamond colocar o vitral já que a mãe dela Spoiled Rich é a presidente do conselho escolar. Nessa hora Silver Spoon anuncia que quando Diamond for eleita presidente de turma o conselho colocará uma estátua da potra no jardim da escola, Diamond chama a atenção da amiga afirmando que aquele era o grande anuncia que iria fazer, Silver se defende dizendo estar apenas tentando ajudar e Diamond afirma não precisar daquele tipo de ajuda, Apple Bloom pergunta aos potros se eles já não tiveram o suficiente da Diamond, Scootaloo acrescenta se eles precisam de uma estátua da Diamond no jardim e Sweetie lembra ser o local onde o playground deveria estar, os potros conversam entre si enquanto Scootaloo coloca Pip em cima de uma grande ferradura e o potro anuncia que um voto para ele é um voto para o playground, Diamond lembra que um voto para ela é um voto para mais Diamond Tiara quando as Crusaders começam a cantar. thumb Mas tarde, Cheerilee afirma que os votos foram contados e anuncia Pipsqueak como o novo presidente de turma, os potros comemoram e Pip agradece as Crusaders pela ajuda, Sweetie sugere as amigas que elas ganharam as cutie marks de assistentes de campanha, mas as potras ficam desanimadas quando não veem cutie marks em seus flancos enquanto Diamond diz as potras que elas não são tão boas quanto pensavam e exige a Cheerilee uma recontagem, a professora enfatiza que o Pip venceu e Diamond afirma, enquanto entra na escola, que ela julgará aquilo, Diamond grita e após afirmar ter recebido apenas um voto, pergunta a Silver Spoon se a potra não votou nela, Silver nega e Diamond enfatiza que ela é sua melhor amiga, mas Silver pergunta se elas são e cita ter tentado ajudá-la ao mencionar a estátua quando de repente ela não estava autorizada a falar e diz a Diamond que ela poderia vencer a eleição se a escutasse, Silver pergunta a Diamond se ela sabe como poderia vencer e logo responde não estar autorizada a falar, Diamond grita furiosamente e sai galopando, as Crusaders olham para Silver e a potra diz às amigas não precisar mais seguir a Diamond e sai de cena, Apple Bloom diz às amigas que elas deveriam ver se a Diamond está bem e cita que mesmo a potra não se importando com os sentimentos dos outros, não significa que ela não se importe com os próprios. A desordem de Tiara thumb|left Mais tarde, as Crusaders seguem Diamond Tiara através de Ponyville enquanto a potra anda cabisbaixa pela cidade quando sua mãe, Spoiled Rich, a vê e lhe diz que aquilo não é a expressão de uma vencedora, Diamond explica não ter vencido e sua mãe lhe pergunta, enquanto a imagem mostra alguns pôneis carregando balões, sacolas e a estátua de Diamond para fora de uma loja, se ela comprou todos aqueles itens para celebrar nada, Diamond se desculpa com sua mãe e Spoiled afirma para a potra ser ruim o suficiente ela perder para um "transplante de Trottingham", mas que pelo menos ela não perder para um flanco branco, nessa hora Fancy Pants e Fleur Dis Lee passam em frente as duas enquanto Spoiled afirma a Diamond que como uma Rich ela sempre deve pensar em seu status social e que aquilo começa em Ponyville e logo se espalha para toda Equestria, Spoiled pede para Diamond nunca se esquecer daquilo e as Crusaders se olham preocupadas enquanto Diamond deprimidamente começa a cantar. Sweetie pergunta as amigas se é estranho que ela se sinta mal pela Diamond e Scootaloo não sabe responder, Apple Bloom explica as amigas que a Diamond quer mudar, mas que não sabe como e Sweetie afirma que a potra poderia usar uma ou duas amigas para ajudá-la. No dia seguinte, os potros deixam a escola e Apple Bloom pede a Diamond para esperar, Diamond rudemente pergunta as Crusaders se elas querem se gabar pela sua derrota e começa a se afastar enquanto Apple Bloom responde a potra que as três apenas querem convidá-la para sair no clube, Diamond pergunta se aquilo é sério e Scootaloo confirma, Diamond responde as Crusaders não ter nenhum evento presidencial para comparecer graças a elas e Sweetie afirma que aquilo soa como um sim. thumb No clube, Diamond olha para os papeis na parede enquanto pergunta as Crusaders se elas apenas se sentam ali e pensam em diferentes formas de conseguir suas cutie marks, Apple Bloom confirma e Diamond afirma que as potras são muito sortudas, as Crusaders ficam sortudas e Diamond explica que elas podem explorar várias opções e aprender o que elas realmente são antes de ficarem presas a algo que não entendem, Apple Bloom pergunta a potra se ela já fez aquilo e Diamond aponta para sua cutie Mark enquanto confirma e explica não estar lutando para descobrir quem e o que ela deveria ser com aquela cutie Mark em seu flanco, Apple Bloom pergunta a Diamond se ela tem certeza daquilo e a potra encara as Crusaders enquanto afirma ser uma pergunta estranha. Sweetie afirma não ser uma pergunta estranha já que as três a ouviram no dia anterior e Diamond pergunta as Crusaders se elas estavam tentando ganhar suas cutie marks espionando e se aquilo está na lista delas, Sweetie nega e explica a potra que elas estão apenas preocupadas por ela ter perdido a eleição, a amiga e pela mãe dela ter gritado com ela. A decisão de Diamond Tiara thumb|left Apple Bloom explica a Diamond que elas sabem que ela quer mudar e que acham que elas podem, nessa hora Pipsqueak grita por socorro, as Crusaders abrem a porta do clube e Pip explica as potras que o conselho escolar não aprovou o seu pedido para um novo playground, Sweetie pergunta o porque e Pip explica não haver dinheiro suficiente no orçamento e que então ele checou o seu cofrinho por bits, nessa hora Pip balança o seu cofrinho e faz uma balinha, um inseto morto e alguns tufos de poeira caírem na abertura para moedas enquanto ele explica que o seu cofrinho não estava cheio o suficiente, as Crusaders dizem a Pip que o encontrarão na escola e o ajudarão a achar uma solução e Pip agradece as potras e sai de cena quando Diamond se aproxima das Crusaders afirmando ter uma solução e afirma que o novo presidente de turma será deposto e ela reempossada, Diamond galopa para fora do clube enquanto Scootaloo pergunta as amigas sobre onde a potra vai, Apple Bloom pede para as amigas perseguirem a potra e as Crusaders obedecem enquanto a canção começa. thumb Diamond chega a escola e diz ter um anúncio, Apple Bloom pede a Diamond pensar na decisão que está tomado e Scootaloo enfatiza a potra que ela pode ser uma pônei melhor, Diamond pensa um pouco quando Spoiled deixa a escola enquanto pergunta a sua filha se ela está se associando com potras inferiores, confusas e insignificantes, Spoiled pede a Diamond para acompanhá-la, mas a potra se recusa, Spoiled fica confusa e Diamond explica a sua mãe que ela passou a vida agindo como um pônei da alta sociedade e a convenceu a seguir seus passos e que no começo pensou ser legal aquilo, mas que agora quer algo que ela não tem, amigos. Todos os potros se sobressaltam enquanto Spoiled afirma ser o suficiente e pede a Diamond se afastar das flancos brancos, Mas Diamond afirma que as flancos brancos são as Cutie Mark Crusaders e pede a sua mãe para parar de chamá-las de nomes tão horríveis e explica que as Crusaders trabalham mais duro do que todos para conseguir suas cutie marks, Diamond entrega um papel para sua mãe e pede para que ela o entregue ao seu pai, Spoiled confirma e pega o papel, Diamond agradece as Crusaders e explica saber desde o começo que o seu talento especial é convencer os outros pôneis a fazer o que ela quisesse e que perguntou a seu pai se ele poderia doar o dinheiro para um novo playground, os potros elogiam Diamond enquanto a potra se aproxima de Pipsqueak e diz saber que ele estava preocupado por um segundo, mas que ela acha que tudo dará bem, Diamond então recomeça a cantar. Encontrando as marcas thumb|left Apple Bloom diz as outras Crusaders que elas passaram um bom tempo tentando descobrir seus talentos, mas que quando elas pararam um pouco acabaram ajudando outros pôneis a descobrirem os talentos deles, Sweetie concorda e acrescenta que aquilo é muito mais importante do que se preocuparem com as próprias cutie marks e pergunta as potras se elas não concordam, Scootaloo concorda e afirma não se importar se nunca ganhar sua cutie mark contanto que ela possa sair com as amigas, as potras se abraçam e Apple Bloom pergunta as potras se elas querem focar apenas em ajudar os outros a encontrar as cutie marks deles, as Crusaders confirmam e tocam suas patas quando uma pequena centelha aparece em suas patas e as três são envolvidas pela magia. thumb Os potros notam o brilho e veem as Crusaders pousando, os potros olham maravilhados para as Crusaders e as três potras, confusas, perguntam sobre o que está havendo, Diamond afirma ser as cutie marks das Crusaders e que elas são incríveis, as Crusaders olham para os seus flancos e notam suas cutie marks, as potras animadamente gritam que conseguiram as mesmas cutie marks e começam a cantar. Durante a canção, Pinkie Pie monta uma cute-ceañera na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar enquanto Applejack, Rainbow Dash e Rarity expressam os seus orgulhos para as potras e se juntam a canção. Uma rápida montagem da jornada das Crusaders durante a série aparece e no final Spike envia uma foto do grupo para as princesas Celestia e Luna. Galeria Referências de:Crusaders of the Lost Mark en:Crusaders of the Lost Mark Categoria:Episódios da 5ª temporada